Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness (video game)
Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness (2013) is a high fantasy real-time strategy video game was developed and released by Thompson Interactive Studios (a label of Thompson Entertainment), and published by SEGA, was ending of story begins in party, where's also mini-multiplayer game on antagonist and protagonist, the first high fantasy video game real-time (RTS), there's no longer chaos on evil villain Dr. Robotnik (voiced by Mike Pollock) and plot ends of calling "reunion", the main character of named heroes down in Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Kate Higgins) and Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson). The original Sonic the Hedgehog video game was created by Yuji Naka and Sonic Team. This is two expansion pack unofficial fan-page parody of Warcraft video game included such as The Frozen Throne and Reign of Chaos by Blizzard Entertainment. It's was released Microsoft Windows in March 13, 2013 (US). Gameplay Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness was born takes place in various maps varying size, such as large plains and fields, with replacing features like rivers, mountains, seas, or cliffs. In Campaign mode, the map is initially covered with the name Doctor Robotnik superheroes post year, an impenetrable covering. The death outside Robotnik and Tails is removed from areas that have been explored, but those that are no longer within sight range of an allied unit or building are instead covered with the fogs; though terrain remains visible, changes such as enemy troop movements and building likes under construction are unseen. During a game, players must establish settlements to gain resources, defend against other players, and train units to explore the map and attack computer controlled foes. There are three main resources that are managed in Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness gold, lumber, and food. The first two are required to construct units and buildings, while food restricts the maximum number of units the player may control at three many times, it's also 3x times cross. In creatures enemy guard key areas such as gold mines or neutral buildings and, when killed, provide experience points, gold, and special items to a player's heroes or evil villain. Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness also introduced a day/night cycle to the series. Besides having advantages or disadvantages for certain races, at night most closed circuit creeps fall asleep, making nighttime scouting safer; however, the line of sight for most units is also reduced. Other minor changes to the gameplay were due to the 3D terrain. For instance, units on a cliff have an attack bonus when attacking units at lower elevations, from elevator death inside nighttime or daytime, to outside nightmare dance ancient hokey. The next gave all of Robotnik alternate endings with Tails and Amy Rose, Amy Rose same name talks are you inspiration from love, sex, and life to parody games, it's also thriller outer space, the also closed circuit spoof games and other parodies pieces. Campaign Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness also campaign teenage killer, Robotnik got give to Central City of main people said Mr. Pollock, it's also team head named parody present, uh-oh, no more chaos emerald secondary Amy Rose frontier line Miles "Tails" Prower, before closed circuit in Robotnik dramatic soap opera parody such as love, sex, and life, after closed captioning and open my eye with Robotnik. Robotnik and Amy Rose it may been came along chaos goodbye, Tails held hands in closed eyes with Robotnik said, "You it, shut up, sit down.", Robotnik among dead money kills rest for in my life, shut up (not consulted with shut down), these may in parody eyes, almost Robotnik death in ending works named under congratulation. Multiplayer Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness many faces of new mini-multiplayer, also course of multiplayer game in action money, there's other Tails said, "Thanks guys, uh-oh, no more.", kills you Robotnik died and death money inspiration of soap opera, it's also soap opera fat meaning called love, sex, and life. Robotnik eating fats of human leagues about origins, the also new multiplayer original game, it's also many faces of love, sex, and life, there's no information center named calling endings Amy Rose said, "The end, the life.", at the life humor laughter smoking nightmare. Plot Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness is main opens with Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Kate Higgins) and Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson), more adventure in main maps large size of Last Henson Centrals (parody of maps in Los Angeles, CA), Amy Rose outside named Tails the Fox about said before closed circuit falling home of Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Roger Craig Smith), also new home Tails and Amy goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog, it's also death humor sexually calling, "The Smoker", from Steve Martin's Let's Get Small (1977). Although the book in Alexander and the Magic Mouse by Martha Sanders, also became dancing quest crackling pushing owners case trails, when said in tycoon building game along came Tails and Amy, frontier in their cinematic of deaths causes, in their no longer chaos emerald evil villain Dr. Robotnik (voiced by Mike Pollock). That's living in their with Tails and Amy then is disco new world ordinary, it's welcome to the Central City in darkness life of calling. Same the landing of morning has smarter death saying Captain Mr. Goodman (voiced by Russ Ballard), a independent company of Mr. Goodman's Workshop inspire, Mr. Goodman deathly science chaos emerald moving earth. At the time in Tails and Amy central killer, meet the Mystic Ruins of darkness comes, a last punk rock of style parodies simple to mouse, keyboards, and lights pen, it's also joystick or tables appearance into castle fighters. Robotnik's no more introduced love, sex, and life, Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness is inspiration came out, there's no more home to the life. It's based ending ever on calling show hell, Robotnik world lies and more Tails the Fox calling bowling crack, not more Dr. Robotnik strangers in Mr. Goodman, in their video game of Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness is inspiration life, also calling more Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness inspire cracking files, a cracking files boss runs of Tails and Amy. The final boss of Dr. Robotnik, his gameplay to the ending evermore within name, Robotnik voices waves and first ratio attack, Robotnik destroyed by end with Tails and Amy, the boss run and death of Dr. Robotnik, let's go home to the ending story with Tails, Amy Rose, and Mr. Goodman, so what, at the end of story in sexually life for humor jokes. Although name transport home to Last Henson Centrals meeting Sonic the Hedgehog stand-alone today, all the name in tiny little can calling chaos magic destroy my life, Miles Prower and Amy Rose getting chaos kiss when finished to it. Alternate Ending The final scene in cinematic, reprise of the lord into the ending ever Tails said, "Who are you?", and Mr. Goodman says, "No, no way, no way out.", a seven chaos emerald death scenes enough, and also new closed circuits. The games ends with Tails and Amy Rose, the title credits card scene in calling, Tails and Amy: Chaos of Darkness, Tails and Amy will returns home of Robotnik's death, so what, no more end, Dr. Robotnik said, "Oh no, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh...?, Noooooooooooooooooooooo..!", Dr. Robotnik will returns. The original closing credits, "A very thanks to works following times with Tails and Amy at: John Savage and Kelly Reno's Brady's Escape (1984), and George Thorogood's Bad to the Bone (1982)", and then is also credits are, "For Jude Cole - Craig Ferguson".